Tommy Ross
Thomas "Tommy" Everett Ross was one of the protagonists of Carrie. He was the boyfriend of Sue Snell and invited Carrie to the prom at the behest of Sue. He dies because of Chris and Billy´s actions. His death contributes to the triggering of Carrie´s rampage. Novel In the novel Tommy is a socially conscious young man. He is in love with Sue and has made love with her. Until she arrived he was a virgin. He is described as an athletic with good grades and with good behaviour. Out of love for Sue and because Sue wanted it, he invites Carrie to the prom. She goes there with him. They are both elected Prom King and Queen and there he also becomes victim of the evil prank. They also throw blood on him, but, unlike Carrie, the bucket also falls on his head, killing him later. The laughter after the evil prank and Carrie´s belief, that they killed Tommy as a punishment for having brought the ugly one to the prom, her, caused Carrie´s rampage. Sue Snell cries over his death. 1976 Film Tommy Ross was played by William Katt in Carrie (1976). Tommy respects Carrie and is the boyfriend of Sue. Because of her request, he invites Carrie to the Prom. They are both elected Prom Queen and King, not knowing that Chris orchestrated it. They then throw blood on Carrie White and the bucket falls a few seconds later on an enraged Tommy, maybe even killing him, in front of Carrie . It contributes to the following disaster. 2002 Television Film Tommy Ross was played by Tobias Mehler in Carrie (2002). He respects Carrie White, even protects her from the molestation of another boy. Out of love for Sue, he invites her to the prom and shows her around. He is killed in the evil prank, which contributes to the catatonic state of Carrie and in this state she destroys the school and half of Chamberlain before she is herself again at home. 2013 Remake Tommy Ross was played by Ansel Elgort in Carrie (2013). He is shown as a boy with moral integrity, who has fallen in love with Sue. Out of love for her, he invites her to the prom. She goes with him, he shows her about the prom, introduces a few of his friends and teaches her to dance. He is enraged, when he realises she was set up. Later the bucket falls on him, killing him instantly. Carrie checks on him and has to realise, he is dead and that the prank was intentional and organised by Chris and her friends, while the crowd, to a certain extent, played along. It is his death, which causes Carrie´s rampage in this version. Sue becomes pregnant with his child and Carrie is the one, who tells Sue. She decides to have the baby. Gallery 1976 Film Carrie-carrie-1976-16640827-853-480.jpg SueTommy.png images07070.jpg index8887.jpg 2002 Television Film 6_fu1xa.jpg index070606.jpg maxresdefault111111.jpg images8588.jpg 2013 Remake Carrie_2013_720p_Blu_Ray_Hdmgate_com_00_19_53_000.jpg Tommy.jpg carrie-6.jpg carrie_2013_34.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Victims Category:Stephen King Characters Category:1979 Category:1979 deaths Category:2002 Category:2002 deaths Category:2013 Category:2013 deaths Category:Carrie Category:Carrie characters Category:Stephen King